


Pent Up

by 999blackflowers



Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Kat is present but in the next room over, Luke is 15, M/M, Mild Angst, Rough Sex, Top Luke!, dubcon, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: It's been 24 hours since Luke arrived at Professor Layton's apartment cradling an infant. However, that doesn't matter for the time being - because he's got some leftover rage and unfinished business from before he left, and decides to rectify it.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 999blackflowers: Hello! Not much to this one, just "haha twink go brrr" mostly. I hope you have a nice day :>
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Suicide Mention  
> Dubcon

A tension had been rising in the past 24 hours. It had been, yes, 24 hours since Luke Triton had arrived home in London. Age 15. Cradling an infant in his arms - not his but dumped on him by a delirious woman who had thrown herself off the boat mere seconds later. 

Katrielle now lay in her cot, fast asleep and under a tight blanket so she couldn’t roll over and suffocate or hurt herself. A light pink onesie, her blue eyes closed as she slept. She hadn’t slept through the previous night but tonight was the… first proper night he and Hershel could spend together. It was unlikely she’d sleep through tonight either. She was just outside the door of their room, for now.

Hershel wondered why Luke had moved the cot outside until he entered their room, rubbing his eyes - and suddenly felt himself slammed to the wall by the shorter but, as he suddenly found, much stronger man.

_ “Hershel. _ ” Luke  _ snarled,  _ staring up at his eyes with a deep anger. A hand on his crotch and the other hand against the wall. Hershel stared down, stunned.

“Luke?”

“Do you  _ know  _ how much I’ve thought about that  _ last fucking night  _ we spent together?” Luke gave a piercing glare. “How much?!”

The boy was merely at chest height with him now, an  _ enraged  _ glare in his eyes. Hershel felt a twitch of a shameful smile.

“I would assu-”

“EVERY. NIGHT.” Luke slammed him against the wall harder by the throat, before his grip loosened around his neck. “You didn’t do  _ anything,  _ you didn’t let us make out. You restrained me while I kicked and sobbed.”

“I was not going to have sex with you at 13 years old, even though I wanted to desperately.” Hershel whispered-

“DO YOU REGRET IT?!” Luke screamed. 

Hershel remained silent for several seconds. God, he had dreamed about that night for so long. Luke had  _ begged  _ for him. He had pleaded desperately, stripped himself down and just sobbed into the sheets. Luke had tried to grab his crotch and started to strip him as well. And god, Hershel  _ wanted  _ him so badly. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Luke would grow to resent him, surely. His boundaries on “not touching Luke” had become stretched over the years. They’d french kissed and snuggled each other while one was tied up.

He had been walking a meaningless tightrope of arbitrary boundaries. He’d crossed them the second he let Luke’s tongue touch his own as the boy desperately ground against his stomach in the backseat of the car on his 13th birthday.

“I…” Hershel bowed his head. “I regret it.” A confession.

“Can we do it now?” Luke whispered, desperation in his voice.

A miracle he was actually asking for consent. 

“...We’ve waited long enough.” Hershel whispered.

And with that, Luke pulled him away from the wall by his coat, throwing him back onto the bed. Hershel pushed himself back onto the bed, feeling anticipation in his fingertips. He hadn’t had sex in years. Last time had to be 6 years ago, just some casual one night stand with a muscular man his age with a talent for tying ropes.

And he got to watch Luke pulling his jumper off his head, followed by a desperate unbuttoning of his shirt. Then his pants came off, and Hershel was suddenly presented with his perfect boy.

He slid his boxers off, and he could see him in all his glory. He’d certainly changed since he was a chubby 13 year old. He’d lost a lot of weight for one thing - weight Hershel had perhaps deliberately made him put on - and he’d grown much taller. His chest and stomach were flat and perhaps even toned. His shoulders were slim but much broader than before, and he quickly took his erection in his hand. 

Oh, he’d  _ developed. _

Hershel felt attraction rush through him like  _ fire.  _ This attraction was different to how he’d seen the boy originally. The cute chubby boy had somehow begun to develop into a slimly built twink. Oh, his type.  _ Oh, his TYPE. _

“Strip.” Luke demanded, moving forward on the bed and kneeling. Hershel complied, removing his coat and hat. His coat went to the floor and his hat on the bedside table. His hand reluctantly went to the buckle on his jeans -

Hershel hesitated.

“Oh, goddamnit, Hershel.” Luke exhaled with exasperation, grabbing it and quickly unbucking it. He slid the belt out and then grabbed the button, undoing it and yanking down his zipper.

Hershel stared up at him, still kind of stunned. Aroused, but stunned. And Luke pulled off his boxers and tossed them at the wall. And lifted his legs up and pressed his erection-

“Wait- please-”

“Now’s not the time to back out.” Luke groaned, dropping his legs and watching Hershel yelp in surprise. His hand went to his own cock, staring bitterly. 

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Hershel mumbled. Um, he hoped. They had an agreement - trying to get poor Luke to at least lose his virginity to someone his own age. 

“I was saving myself.” Luke grumbled.

Of course he was. 

“You’re going to need to prep me first.” Hershel explained in a soft voice. “And we will need lubricant, you can’t go in raw.”   


“Are you just being reluctant and slow?” Luke glared.

“No, no, it’s actually what you need to do.” Hershel tried to explain, reaching for the bedside table slowly. He pulled the drawer open without looking, knowing it contained two vibrators and a gigantic dildo, as well as lube. Luke kept his eyes fixed on him as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant.

Luke took the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some into his hand slowly, keeping his eyes on his beloved. A mix of arousal and pent up rage in his eyes.

“You need to push one finger in, then two, and three to get me to loosen up.” Hershel explained slowly, hoping to get Luke to  _ calm down.  _ “...Please take a moment to centre yourself.”

“Why?”

“You don’t want our first time to be filled with rage, do you?” Hershel spoke softly.

Luke paused for several seconds before taking a deep slow breath through his nose. “You’re… right.”

Hershel slowly pushed his legs open and felt his face turn a deep rouge. He took a deep breath and watched Luke smear his fingers with the lubricant, before he pushed a single finger into his beloved. And he didn’t get a response, leaning over Hershel.

“Wanna know what my letters always left out?” Luke whispered darkly. “How much time each day I spent rubbing myself raw.”

“Rubbing yourself raw, hmm?” Hershel raised an eyebrow, feeling Luke curl his finger within him experimentally.

“I was rubbing myself raw and rutting against my pillow.” Luke’s eyes narrowed. “I propositioned my teachers.”

“You propositioned your teachers-?” Hershel hadn’t heard this.

“I just wanted a middle aged man to take my virginity so badly.” Luke thrust his finger inside harshly again, watching Hershel suddenly jolt in surprise. “My science teacher wasn’t even sexy compared to you but he had a Scottish accent and he was an alcoholic and I just wanted  _ any ‘ _ old man with problems’ dick.”

“I- I see.” Hershel winced as Luke slipped in a second finger. Luke tried to spread his fingers open to widen him up faster.

“And when I rubbed myself raw against my pillow I was thinking about  _ you _ .” Luke snarled. “And I sniffed the letters and got off on the smell of the ink you’d written on the page and the fact you’d touched them with your own fingers.”

“I masturbated to the photos you sent me.” Hershel made his confession softly. “And…”

“That’s what they were there for.” Luke’s eyes lit up darkly. “Remember the photo I sent of myself in my uniform? In front of the school gates?”

“I have that one hung up in my office.” Hershel cooed.

“I had a ribbon tied around my dick tight to get myself off, because, you know…” Luke’s face turned a proud rouge. “It turns out I really like getting off in public.”

Hershel felt a mix of emotion. Both semi disgust at how…  _ ungentlemanly  _ that was, but also his erection throbbed a bit. Likely his fault Luke had a kink like that. But he had to open his mouth to scold him, so… “That’s quite ungentle-”

Luke pushed in a third finger as punishment for his objection, watching Hershel interrupt himself with a hiss of pain.

“I’ll get myself off how I want.” Luke glared. “Especially after you denied me over and over and over.”

“Oh, Luke.” Hershel suddenly felt Luke yank his fingers out, and watched the boy pour some lube onto his hands, and then onto his erection. Hershel let himself loosen up and let Luke grab his ankles again. 

He felt the boy’s cock against his entrance and felt a deep excitement. Finally. Not just sex with any random person who knew how to tie ropes. His beloved. Luke. Even if Luke was pure rage it was him. And they were about to finally,  _ finally  _ have sex. His heart beat faster and the boy pushed himself inside with a hard thrust.

Hershel arched his back immediately, giving a strangled moan. Oh, Luke. Oh, sweet Luke.

“ _ Luke… _ ”

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Luke confessed breathlessly and began to thrust. In and out. His grip loosened on his ankles immediately as he just began to  _ melt  _ with the fact he - Luke Triton - was finally having sex with his beloved. Oh fuck, this had been long,  _ long  _ overdue.

Hershel’s hand went to his cock from instinct, but felt Luke’s hand grabbing his wrist.

“ _ No. _ ”

“Am I not permit-”

“ _ I’m  _ fucking you.” Luke snarled.

Holy fuck he was hot.

Hershel felt Luke gripping his waist as he fucked harshly into him. It had been too long since he’d felt this. His own hands went to Luke’s shoulders, caressing them shakily. And down to his chest and up again to the boy’s face.

“You’re beautiful.” Hershel whispered, breathlessly. “Oh, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you’re so so so beautiful-”

A smirk crossed Luke’s face at the praise. The useless babbles. He’d finally gotten Hershel wrapped around his little finger. He decided to finally touch Hershel’s cock and began to jack him off as he fucked into him.

Hershel’s praise slipped to useless nothings falling from his lips. It didn’t take long for them to collapse into useless thrusts and harsh fucking until they both reached their peaks. 

Luke was the first to pull out, collapsing backwards onto the sheets. A mess. His first time. His virginity. Given away in a rage to the one he loved most. Hershel sat up slowly, hissing in pain but feeling a weak smile come to his face. Ah, Luke was, um, merely 15. But.

Rationalize.

Luke was an aggressor.

Deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” Luke whispered.

Hershel came to and sat up, seeing the poor boy sitting across the bed from him. Guilt had stained his face. A drained look.

“Our first time should’ve... “ Luke whispered. “Our first time should’ve been so nice. It should’ve been… romantic, and not…”

Hershel tapped his shoulder, before tilting his chin up between his thumb and index finger. It occurred to him as he did so how much Luke had grown, yet… He was still a child. A confused angry child.

“First times aren’t everything.” Hershel whispered assuringly.

“I- I kept… I wanted to light some candles. Not… not what we did…” Luke’s voice was hoarse.

“We can do that tomorrow.” Hershel assured.

Luke blinked and smiled, leaning his head to Hershel’s orange jumper and hugging him tight.


End file.
